1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection type display apparatus that cools light sources by using fans.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, projection type display apparatuses such as projectors have been used in various environments from homes to businesses. When a projection type display apparatus projects video, a light source lamp generates a large amount of heat. Thus, it is necessary to use a cooling fan that provides a strong cooling effect.
In addition, many projectors for large-scale facilities such as arenas, for digital cinemas, or for outdoor events and/or the like are equipped with a plurality of lamps in order to ensure high brightness and therefore a large amount of heat is generated from the lamps. Thus, in order to appropriately cool the lamps, a fan is provided for each lamp to cool the lamp.
However, when a fan is broken down and sufficient cooling performance cannot be maintained, the temperature of the projector set is increased, and problems such as housing damage may arise due to lamp heat.